Building in Pink
by albinotanuki
Summary: Things seemed alright in the LEGO world, until President Business employs the LEGO Friends as Master Builders. Lucy has a hard time accepting them. Will her prejudices get to her?
1. Chapter 1

President Business was giving his business speech and showing off charts to the Master Builders who have all gathered at the Dog. All the Master Builders looked on with disinterest and boredom.

Lucy turned to Emmet and whispered, "Are you sure its a good idea to have President Business here?"

"President Business has a lot of good ideas. I think they can be helpful if we just give them a chance."

"And so," said President Business, "to help diversify ideas in our LEGO universe, I have employed the help of the LEGO Friends!"

From the doors, a group of five tall and skinny female figures came in from the entrance with bright smiles.

"Oh no!" protested Lucy, "No, no no! President Buisness, I refuse to accept these girls into our league."

President Business was baffled by this response.

"I just thought they could bring new ideas to the tables."

"If you refering to 'new ideas' as beauty shops and pet stores, then I don't want to hear them."

"Cloud Cuckoo Land is already pink enough as is;" said Batman, "we don't need anymore saturation!"

"Hey, there's no need for prejudice!" said Stephanie, one of the LEGO Friends, "We can do everything all of you can do!"

"Oh really?" said Wonderwoman, "Can you do this?"

Wonderwoman then did the splits. The LEGO Friends tried to copy her movements, but found they couldn't get their legs to spread.

"Yeah, I thought so." said Wonderwoman in sarcasm.

"Well I for one welcome our new fellow builders." said Princess Unikitty coming down to greet the LEGO Friends, "I wish you five the best of luck in your creations."

But Princess Unikitty's approval did not help to settle the crowd who started protesting by throwing bricks at the girls. Lucy herself couldn't take it and stormed out the building.


	2. Chapter 2

That weekend, Emmet and Lucy decided to spend the day together and get some expensive coffee. Lucy ordered a dark roasted decaf while Emmet ordered a Mocha Mint Hazelnut Pumpkin Spice Latte.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Lord Business would employ the LEGO Friends, making things worse;" sighed Lucy as she took a drink of her coffee, "the guy has NEVER had a grasp when it comes to what's really needed in our multiuniverse."

"I don't know;" said Emmet, "I don't really see the problem of having them help out the community."

"Emmet, they perpetuate a stereotype of excessive girliness that not only turns off men, but makes female figs like me look bad."

"Because they're tall and thin and you're short and boxy?"

Lucy shot an angry glare at Emmet, in which he started looking away in embarrasment.

"Well you know Lucy, I think you're being a little prejudice about the girls. I mean, Olivia's an inventor and Emma is a black belt in karate."

"Yeah, but Emma can't even do a proper front kick and whenever Olivia invents somethings, its always in pastel colors. Not to mention, none of the girls can rotate their wrists, so how are they able to build anything?

"Well, I still think we should at least give them a chance." said Emmet before taking a sip of his latte as LEGO foam covered his mouth. "Hey look, I have rabies. BARK! BARK! BARK! GRRR!"

As Lucy roled her eyes, she noticed the LEGO Friends come into the coffee shop and, they intern, noticed Lucy and Emmet.

"Oh, hi! Didn't think we'd you again here." said Stephanie, greeting both Lucy and Emmet.

"Hi." Lucy muttered in annoyance, "Aren't you girls a bit young to be drinking coffee?"

"Oh, we're not here for coffee; we're making plans on rebuilding Brickburg City." replied Olivia.

"We're building a karaoke stage here!" replied Andrea.

"AWESOME!" said Emmet.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you know since we're all master builders now, we can colaborate together on projects." said Olivia.

"Yeah!" said Mia, "We can work together building a pet shop skyscraper!"

"Sounds like a great idea!" said Emmet, "Lucy, don't you agree?"

"NO!" shouted Lucy, "There is no way I'm working with these LADYFIGS!"

"Hey, that is OUR word! You have no right to use it!" shouted Emma in anger.

Seeing both Lucy and the Friends eyeing each other angrily, Emmet tried to step in an intervine.

"Hey, maybe we should just settle our differences and enjoy a biscotti."

All of a sudden, Lucy lunged at Emma and started fighting. The fight escalated as Lucy and LEGO Friends started unattaching bricks from the coffee shop and started throwing them at one another until Bad Cop came over and grabbed Lucy.

"You're under arrest for disturbing the peace and starting a fight in a public area."

"But they were throwing bricks too!" Protested Lucy.

"Too bad! I'm taking you to police head quarters and revoking your coffee rewards card."

As Bad Cop dragged Lucy to the police car, Lucy cursed up a storm as she was driven away from the expensive coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

After being released from the Brickburg Police Academy, Lucy was sent to see President Business in his office. Lucy sighed in embarrasment as she opened the door to see President Business raking sand in what we would normally consider a desk-sized Zen garden, but for a minifig, took up the whole room.

"Ah, Wyldestyle. Glad you could come." said President Business, "Like my Zen garden? I got it as a gift."

"I was told to come here after I got in a fight with your employees." said Lucy.

"Ah yes; the whole coffee shop fiasco with the LEGO Friends. Why don't you pull up a rock and have a seat?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she pushed a rock up to President Business's desk while trying not to get sand in between the empty spaces in her feet and sat down. President Business also took a seat in his desk chair.

"Wyldestyle, I understand that its hard to accept change, especially in the business world, but times are changing and we need to change along with the times."

"This is so ridiculous." Lucy grumbled, "I don't even work for you."

"Now now, settle down. Now normally in a case like this, I would recommend participating in sensitivity training, which iw where we strap you to a metal stretcher and shock you with about nine volts of electricity though your body until you learn to be tolerant of all playfigures, but I think in your case, a mandatory trip to Heartlake City will do."

"Heartlake City?!" said Lucy, "President Business, I can't go there; that place wasn't built for someone like me."

"Don't worry. Luckily, I found a guide to help you along the way."

At that very moment, Emmet came through the doorway.

"Emmet?!" said Lucy in shock, "But you've never been to Heartlake City."

"No, but I've read all the instruction to all the playsets in the city." said Emmet.

Lucy sighed in embarrasment.

"I guess going on a trip would be better tan sensitivity training."

"Excellent." said President Business, "Oh, and before you leave, could you move that rock you were sitting on to the green wood side of the office? My company's been having trouble with staffing lately."

Lucy got up and moved the rock over to stablize the room's feng shui before leaving with Emmet.


End file.
